New Life for two
by moonlight-seranade
Summary: CH five...sUPER SHORT IM SORRY! IM AT A LOSS RIGHT NOW..grr writers block...I know my grammer sucks but my laptop is acting up and spell check isnt working : so....bear with me! Thanks and much love...and as always..I dont own any charecters! :
1. Chapter 1

_A small preview that leads up to finding Kenzie Phillips and then some :) _

"Elliot I'm serious this girl needs your help. I'm not sure why it took me forever to call you but I had to be sure…" Elliot sighed as he listened to Kathy's friend Lisa tell him about a young 11 year old girl who she thought was being abused by her alcoholic single father.

"Lisa…"

"No Elliot you need to listen to me. Kenzie is a good girl...but she out lashes for no reasons. They can find nothing medically wrong with her. I think her doctors are covering for her dad. She mentioned once they were good friends. She always has bruised eyes and when she first started out lashing in class-like she would scream at the top of her lungs any time someone came near her –she wouldn't come to school for a few days at a time…."

"Alright I'll check her out…okay?"

"Thanks Elliot…put that bastard away." He smiled as he hung up the phone. He looked over the notes he had written while talking to her. Mackenzie Phillips, eleven years old, blonde hair, soft spoken and shy. Lisa had said she is one of the sweet natured girls ever. She wasn't at school today and Lisa was worried something had happened to her. He grabbed his keys and stopped by Fin's desk.

"Fin…you seen Liv?"

"Ya she's coming in late today. Not sure why but she called."

"Shit. Well a friend of the families wants me to check out a little girl in her class."

"Ill go with ya….anything to get away from paper ball champion over there-"he motioned to Munch. So Elliot and Fin went to the address Lisa gave him. The apartment was pretty much in shambles. He went to 4b. The door opened slowly. A small blonde girl with bright blue eyes greeted them-she fit the description to a T that Lisa gave Elliot. A wave of the smell of pot hit Fin and Elliot hard.

"Hi sweetie. Are you Kenzie?" Her eyes grew frightened.

"Daddy isn't home….he doesn't like it when clients come over when he's not here…he will be back soon though…"

"Clients?"

"Yes…You are here to…..play….right?" Elliot looked over at Fin.

"That's enough right there Fin…" he turned to the young girl. "Sweetie…do you want to come with us? I'm a police-"She started to close the door. Elliot stuck his foot in the door.

"Baby…all we want to do is help. I know your daddy hurts you…" Her lip trembled.

"You don't get it…he will kill me if I leave."

"We won't let that happen sweetie pie…"

"You can't stop him…" She began to sob. Elliot bent down in front of her.

"Do you have anything special you want to bring with you?" She nodded and ran to the back of the apartment. She pulled out a box from under her bed and pulled out a few pieces of paper-three pictures and an envelope. She walked back over to Elliot.

"My mom-she's dead. And she told me to take any help I can get-especially from police officers. Her best friend from high school is a cop she thinks. I ran away one day to find her-but dad found me and brought me back…."

"Well we will try and find her okay?" Elliot scooped up the fragile young girl and took her to the car.

"Fin –we need to get this guy locked up."

"Ill stay here and scope out the place. I've got a few guys coming to help."

"Thanks."

"This sounds like a good case for Liv…."

"Yep. Ill call her as soon as I get back to the precinct" But as soon as they got there Olivia was already there.

"Cap't!" Elliot called out as soon as he got Mackenzie settled in a room with some pizza and juice.

"Cap't-I found her…Fins staking out the place till the asshole dad comes back."

"Get some more info from this girl. We need to call CPS you know…" he sighed.

"Yes of course." When he went to get Olivia she was on the phone so he went to talk to Kenzie himself.

"Hey before we talk a bit I have to ask you something. That friend of your moms…what's her name." Kenzie pulled out a piece of paper and a piece of paper and a picture. Elliot picked it up and suddenly grew white. On that picture was his female partner- Detective Olivia Benson.


	2. Whatever it takes

"Where did you get this photo?" Elliot asked catching his breath.

"I told you….my mom and her used to be best friends. Do you know her?" Kenzie asked fighting back tears.

"Yes hunny. As a matter of fact I do. What was your moms name?"

"Melinda Phillips." And with that he stepped out of the room.

"LIV!!!!"

"Elliot? What's wrong?"

"Did you know a Melinda Phillips?" her face grew pale and she sat down, glancing at Elliot cautiously.

"Why…"

"Just answer the damn question Liv. "

"Yeah we used to be best friends. That is until she married Jack. Then…I don't know he hated me I guess. They packed up and moved. She wrote me for a while but then the letters just stopped." She shook her head. "Why are you asking Elliot?"

"Come with me…" he led her to the room where Kenzie was.

"Oh my god. That looks just like her is…is that….is that her daughter?"

"Yeah and uh…" Olivia shoved past him and went into the room. Mackenzie looked up and a huge grin broke out.

"You're Olivia!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah babe…. I am…..How-"Kenzie reached in her bag and pulled out the envelope. It was marked "For my dear Olivia"

_"Liv….Babe….I should have listened to you about Jack. He has hurt me to the point of no return. Which means if you are reading this I'm probably dead. I know it sounds harsh but I am so close now it's not funny. I have tried to escape but fail every time. My only concern now is my beautiful daughter. Kenzie….oh my god Liv…she is everything like we used to be. She reminds me of you so much. I need you to take her. This is my last wish if you will. I give you power of attorney for my daughter. Liv, she can't live like this. Take care of her better then I could...She's 10 years old. And full of life. And she's so smart. And….she's my world. Please Liv….even though I haven't been able to contact you I have a friend that has been checking up on you for me. You don't know her nor will she proboblby ever make her self known. But…last she told me you were single and had no children. I know you are a police detective nad cant be there every minute of Kenzies young life…I trust you and only you. Put Jack away forever. The things he has done to me and Kenzie is unmentionable. I-I wont go in to it. I can't. I was writing everything down in a journal. But Jack found it and pitched it. But Kenzie is a brave girl. She may tell you…someday. Take care of her for me Liv… please if anything….I love you and wish things had ended differently……_

_Mel_

Olivia stood there, in shock and awe.

"Miss Olivia?" Kenzie asked. "Are you okay?" Olivia shook her head.

"Yeah Kenzie im okay. I-I need to…I…." Elliot came in.

"Liv? Everything okay?" She thrust the letter at him. Then she sat down because things started to get dizzy.  
"Olivia? I-Im sorry I didnt mean to make you upset-" the young girl started sobbing and shaking. Olivia looked up.

"Oh...sweetie....no you didnt youre fine." There was a knock on the door.

"Benson!" barked Cragen.

"Coming Captain....I'll be right back." she ruffled Kenzies hair and gave her a squeeze. She grabbed the letter from Elliot and walked out the door.

"Whats up Liv..."

"Look..." she handed Crage the letter. His eyes grew wide.

"Liv..."

"What do I do? "

"Lets call CPS...See what they say."

" I feel like I already know her....I feel like I should take her. I know its not in my favor because of my job but sir...if I dont...Im going to feel guilty....forever...." Cragen sighed and rubbed his temples. "Captain...have they found Jack yet?"

"No sign of him ...." Olivia sighed.

"Hes a sneaky son of a bitch....always has been...."

"Olivia...now you just need to worry about Kenzie..where shes going....if you really wanna take her....we have a long few days ahead of us...."

"I'll do whatever it takes.."


	3. Mom?

**_UGH im so not happy with this chapter but I had this all writtn down and yeah....lost my notebook :( Sad panda....LOts of dialoge...hope to update ASAP THANKS!_**

The next couple hours were a blur to Olivia. They happenend fast....faster then anyone expected. There was the call to CPS...the papers...making sure Kenzie was safe...And...

Still No sign on Jack Phillips. Fin said they were canvasing the area but someone probobly tipped him off and they werent going to find him soon. He had left shortly before

they got there-hence the fresh smell of pot. Olivia kept trying to talk to Kenzie but everytime she tried she got really nervous and stopped herself from going in the room. A million thoughts ran through

her head.

__

"Im not fit to be a mom....what if im not good enough? What if she doesnt like me?...."

Kenzie openened the door.

"Livy???" she meekly asked. Olivia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Whats going to happen to me....Elliot said he was going to take care of it but ive been sitting in there forever..." Olivia sighed.

"We're trying to figure it out Kenzie..."

"Liv!" A voice called.

"Go back in here...just a few minutes longer sweetie." She rushed over to Cragen. He had a smile on his face.

"They are letting you take her Liv.I have to give you about a week off to get her settled but its okay. not like you ever use your vacation time..."

"Then what?"

"The adoption process should be easy...after we find Jack..."

"And if we dont?"

"Well lets just see how it goes from this week..."

"What am I going to do??? I dont....."

"You're smart Olivia.....get her home....Elliot said you can have a twin bed from his house....."

"I have a guest bed...Im not worried about that but she doesnt have clothes...I dont....what about school?"

"Liv..thats why your taking a week off..if you need more time....take it....now go take her home..."

"Home..." she repeated. She slowly went into the room where they had put Kenzie.

"Kenzie....." the young girl looked up her eyes were puffy.

"Are you okay?" She wiped her eyes...not wanting to have anyone see her cry.

"Yea." she muttered.

"You ready to go?"

"Where am I going?"

"Well...your mom wanted me to have you...and thats what im going to do!" Kenzie looked at her caucioulsy.

"You want ME?" Olivia laughed.

"Of course. You remind me of your mom...."

"Thats funny.....she said I reminded her of you."

"We were alot alike.."

The drive to Liv's house was eerily silent. The next couple days were hard for Olivia. Trying to get Kenzie to warm up to her was like trying to pry a toddler off his moms leg.

Olivia tried to talk to her...but Kenzie got very quiet. Huang said she would probobly slip into a phase where she wouldnt talk to Olivia. He gave her a phone number for a couclalor that he knew

and suggested that Olivia take her there. She would need it. On August 13, 2001 ( about 5 days of being at Olivia's) she finally came out of her shell

"Livy?" she called one morning aroudn seven. Olivia was drinking a cup of coffee pondering what had happend in this short time.

"Hey sweetie are you hungry?"

"No...I want....can we go shopping today? I know you asked me the other day..im just..Trying to take this all in.....I..." Olivia pullled her close into a hug. Kenzie took it in and breathed in her perfume. She smelled like a mom and thats all Kenzie had wanted.

"I picked out some clothes I hope they fit. But if they dont..well thats why we can go shopping today." They spent the whole morning together. Kenzie had finally become complelty comfotable around Olivia. She realized that she wasnt going to be the enemy and she could finally relax. They stopped for lunch and Kenzie grew quiet.

"Everything okay hun?" She nodded. But Olivia could read her like a book. "Kenzie...you sure?"

"I...I know its soon....but....." she paused.

"What sweetie?"

"I...Can....Can I call you mom?"


	4. Slipped right through

Olivia almost couldnt contain her excitment.

"Of course Kenzie." She ran into Olivias arms and Olivia hugged her tight. "Kenzie?? I was thinking that we'd take you over and get you registered for school."

Kenzie sat back down and shoveled her mouth with food.

"Awe come-" she was intterupted by the ringing cell phone. The caller ID read Elliot.

"Benson."

"Liv...where are you?"

"Out...with Kenzie...why." she asked hating the sound of his voice.

"Bring her here..I Would rather tell you this in person..." Olivia sighed knowing it wasnt good. She looked over at her new daughter and began to choke up. IT had only been about five days but she loved this girl more then ever. She still didnt feel like she had a daughter-or deserve one. But she LOVED Kenzie. More then ever.

"KEnzie hun...we have to go to my work." Kenzie smiled but Olivia could tell she didnt really want to.

"It will only be for a sec. okay? Then we will go shopping and head over to your new school." Kenzie nodded. Olivia tried to make conversation the whole way there but Kenzie was not having it. She had for some reason went back into her shell. Olivia gave up and blew the hair off her face. She only wished she knew this was going to be so hard and it was only day five. She could see Kenzie was in lots of pain....but she had become very good at hiding it. Olivia assumed that Jack had made her feel like pain was a weakness. He broke this girl. And when she found him.....she was going to show him what a bitch Olivia could be!

"Hey Kenzie.." Elliot smiled ruffeling her hair.

"Hey..." she murrmered. Olivia pulled ELliot to the side.

"El-is Huang here? I wanna know what I should do. She got really quiet on me again."

"Its going to take some time Liv...you know this better then anyone."

" I know but its different!! Shes MINE..."

"Yeah thats why I called you. We still havent found Jack but we've had some leads but....

"Leads....Elliot Im kinda even scared to take her outside. How am I going to leave her home alone when I come back?"

"I dont know. But did you want her to talk to Huang " he pointed behind her. "He just walked in but-." She couldnt move fast enough

"Huang!!" He turned around startled.

"Liv? Hey whats up? You alright?" She pulled him into one of the offices.

"Im worried about Kenzie." Huang smiled.

"Liv...Kenzie has been through a lot its going to take her some time to adjust....." Olivia began to well up and shoved away the tears so Huang wouldnt see them.

"Its just a lot for me to handle you know? I mean.. Im going to be gone a lot...I do I get a nanny or..."

"But Melinda told you it was okay. Liv-im sure you've given her more love in five days then shes gotten in a year..." Olivia swallowed and tried to smile. Huang leaned over and squeezed her shoulders.

"You'll be fine...and if you need anything you've got your family right here to help.. but if you want me to talk to her..." Olivia shook her head.

"No..I did I mean...but...I think I need to hand-" There was a pounding on the door.

"LIV!" Elliot yelled. He sounded really pissed. " I called you here for a reason not to just talk to Huang"

"Sorry El..." Olivia said softly

"Jack....Jack knows you have her..we got a random note...." He handed her a piece of paper with scribbled text.

I KNOW THAT DUMB BITCH OLIVIA BENSON HAS MY DAUGHTER. I WANT HER BACK...WATCH OUT!!!

-JACK PHILLIPS

"How did nobody see him give this to us?"

"It was sent through a messanger..." Suddenly they heard a scream.

"MOMMY!!!" Olivia bolted to the room where Kenzie was. Kenzie was there backed into a corner....with a man at her with a knife.

"STOP!!!!" Olivia screamed. Elliot lunged for Jack and he whipped around and smacked Elliot in the face but Fin was right there and slammed Jacks face against the wall( Fin ended up breaking Jacks face...which nobody seemed to be upset about!)

"Stupid son of a bitch..." Fin growled.

"Mommy..." whimpered Kenzie tears streaming down her face. Olivia pulled the girl close.

"THAT BITCH IS NOT YOUR MOM!!"

"how the hell did you get in?" she looked at him and then realized he shaved and cut & dyed his hair. He didnt even look like Jack Phillips. He had a badge sticking out of his pocket. "You fu-"

"Mommy..." Kenzie whimpered again.

"Liv....seriously?! Get her the hell out of here!" Olivia picked her up and held the sobbing girl close. SHe kissed her forehead.

"Can we go home mama? Please please??"

"In a minute...I..." she set her down on a chair in another room, Huang walked up behind them.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Kenzie?" Huang asked bending down in front of her. She looked away.

"Baby hes okay....I have to go talk to Uncle Cragen anyways..."

"Dont leave me mommy.." she whispered. Olivia kissed her forehead.

"Im right in the next room. And Dr. Huang wont leave your side okay sweetie?" Kenzie swallowed and nodded choking back tears. She was so scared. She hadnt reogznied her dad right away and then he started talking and asking her to come with him and thats when she screamed.

"KEnzie..." Huang said softly interruping her thoughts. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No...but im so scared...is mom coming back?"

"Of course....she loves you kiddo..."

" I love her too...I...."

"What sweetie?"

"My dad told me she was a bad woman...."

"No no..Olivia is nothing but good. I havent met a kinder woman I dont think...."

"I let my dad hurt me for too long....I just....I just want a normal life..." Huang chuckled.

"You wont get a perfect normal with Olivia....but it will be a good life. Things might be crazy at times but your mom will never hurt you...and anytime you need anything I know you can go to her..trust me okay?" Kenzie forced a small smile and nodded.

"Liv....what...."

"Sir...he looks nothing like Jack...and.." He held up a hand.

"Take her home..Im giving you another week..no questions asked.....and....Liv..be safe okay?"

" I want to rip that guys manhood right off him.....hes a stupid son-" She slammed her hand on the desk and then crumbled into a fit of tears. Cragen had never seen her break down like this."he stole my best friend and he took Kenzies innocence and..." she began to sob.

"Liv...Take KEnzie home." he glanced at his calender. "Today is August 13. I dont want you back until September 2."

"But..Thats..."

"Stop. You need time to get her settled..if theres something big I will call you but I dont want you coming in full time until the 2nd." Olivia knew there was no arguing with him. But yet she was relieved. She thanked Cragen and wiped her eyes. " You take care Liv." he squeezed her shoulders. She forced a smile and went to grab her daughter.

"Mama!" Kenzie squeeled as soon as she saw Olivia.

"Hey sweetie."

"Liv...one second...I promise..." Huang said pulling her out of earshot. "Liv....she needs you more then ever. Shes already retreating to some....child like behaviors. Im not sure how much more shes going to be able to handle. I think you spending some good time with her would do you some good." Olviia bit her lip.

"Do you think I'll be okay....do you think shes going to be okay?"

" I do Liv..." he pulled her in a hug. She smiled and pulled back.

"Thanks...."

"Take care Liv.. everyone is here to help you.."

"Thanks...." she extended her hand to Kenzie. "Ready hunny?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course babe of course...."


	5. Not him

**_ this chapter is really short..But...I got my idea from scoobfan93 _Thanks :) **

**I have serious writers block .**

**I dont own anyone yada yada **

Olivia pulled in the parking garage of her apartment. She glanced back at the sleeping girl behind her. She had to smile even though she had the day from hell. She parked and sat there staring at her self in the rearview mirror. Her eyes welled up and she rested her head on the steering wheel letting the tears fall. She heard a stir behind her.

"Mom??" Kenzie murmmered.

"Hey sleepy head..."

"Are we home?"

"Yeah hunny...." Kenzie slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and sat up. She put her hands around Olivias neck.

"Thanks for saving me....I feel like.....like you we meant to be my mom...I love you..." she kissed her cheek. Olivia swallowed to stop the tears from falling.

" I love you too sweetie..." she hugged her back. "Are you hungry?" she asked glancing at her watch it was almost seven. She didnt realize how long she was gone.

"Not really....I just wanna go inside and sit down with you...maybe even talk?"

"Sure...sure..." she almost whispered. They went inside and Kenzie sat on the couch. Olivia sat next to her.

"So you wanna talk Kenzie?" Kenzie bit her bottom lip. "If you dont babe....its okay...."

"I do Liv...er....mom...but....Im scared..where do I start?"

"Whever you wanna start Kenz...." She was interruped by her cell phone ringing. She sighed as she glaced at the caller id. "Benson."

"Liv..its Elliot...listen....theres been....a problem..the guy who attacked Kenzie today wasnt Jack Phillips. It was his brother. We got the bastard to confess....but...he has no idea where his brother is."

"Your kidding right? What the hell do I do now?"

"Stay home...we have a patrol on your house. Stay inside..."

"And act like a prisoner? Elliot..."

"Liv..you need to do whats best for your DAUGHTER!" Olivia sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know Elliot....I know...."

"YOu need to get the adoption papers signed. I dont know who Alex knows but shes got them already."

"Are you serious? well thats good news...."

"Liv...Im not kidding though..stay inside for now..."

"Bu-"

"No.....I have to go...I'll stop by later..."

"Fine...." She hung up the phone.

"Mom? Is...."

"Everythings fine baby....we're just going to have some fun in the house for a few days okay? Now what do you say about ordering some food and watching a movie?"

"Im not really hungry..."

"Well hun you havent eaten all day...."

"I am not HUNGRY!" she began to scream.

"KEnzie...Kenzie..." she grabbed her daughter but Kenzie just slapped at her and flailed her arms. She fell to the floor and was screaming."Kenzie!!" But Olivia couldnt stop her. She didnt know what to do. Normally when a child victim got in a fit of rage or screaming their parent usually came and calmed them down. Olivia should know what to do had to calm her fair share of children down. She began to feel helpless. She quickly dialed Elliots number.

"Stabler...Liv...is everything okay?" he asked hearing the child crying in the back ground.

"Shes just screaming El..I feel really helpless right now...."

"Well I was going to come over in a few anyways...I'll be right there.." Olivia shut the phone and tried to again calm Kenzie down. The girl finally just lay down and was hiccuping and crying. Olviia sat next to her and rubbed her back. Kenzie slowly got up and crawled in Liv's lap like a five year old would do. "This must be the behavior Huang was talking about.." she thought to herself. She wanted to just find this Jack Phillips and tear him to pieces-like she had done to no perp before. This guy truley ruined this little girls life and she was going to do everything possible to make sure Kenzies life turn a three sixty degree turn.


End file.
